Kuki's Soul
by Thornsword
Summary: "I should have saved her. I should have done something. there's nothing that can help her now" or is there? during a mission into Father's mansion, Kuki gets her soul sucked out of her, and there's only one way to get her back to her old self. What will Wally do? 3/4. it's technically halfway between K and T.


**Hey guys!**

**I got this idea while reading The Devious Angel's fanfic – so the idea is only half mine.**

**Please R&R!**

He should have been faster. He should have saved her. he should have done _something_ instead of just sitting there, as Father… as Father…. Turned her into _that_. There's nothing to save her now, and Wally would never forgive himself.

_Flashback_

"_There's nothing you can do, you stupid little kid, I'm afraid your little friends are a bit preoccupied by my pets!" father yelled as he locked Numbah 3 into an electric chair "once the charge hits your precious operative, her soul will be sucked out of her and gone forever!"_

_Cue stupid evil laugh_

_Numbah 4 of the Kids Next Door struggled against his restraints, but sadly, however good you might be, no kid can break metal chains._

"_Let her go!" he growled. There was no _way _he was gonna let that happen to her! Father shook his head in mock sympathy. _

"_Now now, this was her choice" said Father. Numbah 4 stopped struggling in surprise "it was either this or let you all die! She sacrificed her self for all of you! But don't worry, I'll set you all free after this whole ordeal is over."_

_Tears started brewing at the chained operative's eyes when he realized he really was powerless. In the one time it really mattered, he couldn't save her._

_Father hit Numbah 4 across the face. "Don't even _think _about trying to pick the lock" he said with quiet ferocity. He was so shocked that he dropped the K.E.Y. he was using to pick the lock._

"_Now that we're all settled, TIME TO START THE SHOW!" Father yelled as he stalked towards the switch. Next to that very same switch was a picture of The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, before they were un-delightfulized back into Sector Z of the KND._

"_THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY DARLING CHILDREN!" exclaimed Father as he flipped the switch – over the years he had grown quite fond of the little brats._

"_NOOO!" yelled – _screamed_ – Numbah 4 and he lowered his head. The charge was almost finished building when Numbah 3 breathed in and prepared for the last (fully-understandable) words she would ever speak._

"_Wally!" she yelled. Numbah 4's head snapped up with the mention of his actual name. "I love yo-" she was cut off as she screamed at the full force of the charge hitting her._

"_KUKI!" Numbah 4 screamed, tears fully cascading down his cheeks. Right at that moment, the rest of sector V burst through the double doors and began pelting Father with a variety of gumballs, mustard and spiky planks._

_Numbah 5 unlocked Numbah 4's chains and he ran feaster than he had ever run before – he ran to her. She was slumped over in her chair and her clothes were singed and blackening around the edges, but none of that mattered to him._

_He held her shoulders and forced her body upright and looked straight into her eyes. Dull, unseeing, once-bright purple eyes stared at nothing in particular on the other side of the world._

"_kuki!" he screamed. No answer. _

"_KUKI!" _

_Silence._

"_c'mon, talk to me you cruddy girl!"_

_Hot, wet tears were running down his face and it didn't seem like they were ever going to stop._

_He unlocked the in-built restraints in the chair and she tumbled into his arms._

"_Kuki….. Numbah 3….. please answer me!...I…..I…lov-" he couldn't finish. He just couldn't._

_He gently laid her down on the cold metal floor._

_Why her?_

_She was the sweetest, kindest, giddiest, bestest- _

_He was brought out of his memories by the sound of Numbah 2 getting violently thrown into the wall, and father's triumphant laughing._

_Numbah 4 turned away from her lifeless form and looked at Father._

_**Because of him.**_

_**It was because of him she was like this.**_

_**It was all his fault.**_

_**And he was going to pay for it.**_

"_**You"**__ Numbah 4 said darkly as he turned around to face the battle. Everyone froze at the sound of his voice._

_Dark, deadly and unforgiving. _

"_**YOU!" **__he screamed at Father and tackled him to the ground, throwing punches the whole way down. __**"You did this to her!"**_

_He punched and kicked and slapped so hard and fast that Father didn't have any time to react, let alone fight back._

"_Numbah 4 STOP you're going tah kill the guy!" said Numbah 5 as Numbahs 1 & 2 restrained him. "Now, repeat it again for Numbah 5 would ya? Who did what tah who?"_

_Numbah 4 stopped fighting Numbahs 1 & 2 for control of his hands and lowered his head. "He did that to Kuki" he said in a voice so small and sad, they almost couldn't hear him._

_When the remaining operatives from sector V saw what Father had actually done to Kuki, Numbah 5's eyes blazed with maddening fury and bottomless sadness. _

"_Neva mind Numbah 4, Numbah 5'll kill him by herself" she said venomously. She took a step towards Father and gave him a hard punch to the gut._

_She stood up, crying. "you'll get a lot worse when we bring you to the moon base."_

_And so Father was put into the highest security cell and Numbah 3 was pronounced 'brain dead' _(when someone is brain dead, it means that the blood has stopped flowing to their brain so their brain dies. They can still breathe and their body can still live on with the aid of life support, but they can't function)_. There was the official 'for-the-parents' funeral given and the knd told her parents that she had been hit by a car and she smashed her head on the concrete._

_Her parents think that she's six feet under, in the local cemetery, but in fact she's in her room in the sector V treehouse on life support. They couldn't just kill her._

_Operatives from all over the world came for her 'knd-funeral' to pay their respects. _

_And that was that._

_No more Numbah 3._

End of flashback.

Wally wiped away his tears. It had been two days since it happened, and he just couldn't stop crying. Wally threw away his pride and immediately went to get Hoagie. There was always that tiny little sliver of hope in his heart that refused to go away.

"There must be away to reverse the effects. I know there is so tell me. **Now.**" Wally growled at Father as he lifted him up by his strange black suit.

"Well _finally, _someone in this stupid base has enough common sense to ask me that" Father scoffed "of course there's a way to reverse the effects."

Wally threw him down on the ground. **"Tell me."**

Father cowered at the sound of his voice. "ok ok! You just have to figure out what made her happiest. There was something that she always longed to hear. Her soul. You just have to tell her."

"What is it?!" Wally yelled impatiently. Every second he spent with this guy, was another second that Kuki could be alive again!

"Well I don't know! She was _your _operative! _You _go figure it out!" Father exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Wally raced out of the cell, boarded the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and told Hoagie to set a direct course back to Sector V.

As soon as they touched down, Numbah 1 came running up to them yelling "where on Earth did you two go?!" Wally ignored him, left Hoagie to do all the explaining (as usual) and ran off to Kuki's room.

"The thing that made her happiest….. the thing she always longed to hear….." pondered Numbah 4 as he paced up and down Numbah 3's room.

"um… I like rainbow monkeys!" he tried. No reaction.

Numbah 4 tried everything he could, hoping it would wake her up. No such luck.

He slid down the side of her bed. Father was lying. There was no way to reverse the effects. The memory played back in his head like a broken record.

Her last words.

He needed to reply to them, even if it didn't matter. Wally stood up and sat on the side of her bed.

"I love you to" he whispered, hovering over her face. before he could change his mind, he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

The one-sided kiss was sweet and at the same time incredibly sad. Just as he was about to pull away, he felt her kiss back.

He pulled back out of surprise and opened his eyes. A pair of bright, playful violet eyes stared back at him.

For once, he was lost for words.

"Y-you do?" she asked, blushing. Wally tried to move his tongue, but it seemed to have swelled with happiness and relief.

He simply nodded and took her in his arms and held her close, breathing the scent of her.

_She was alive._

The true enormity of that statement hit him like a ton of bricks plus an elephant. He let a tear roll down his cheek in relief.

_She was alive._

**While I was writing the flashback, I kept thinking to myself: 'what the heck am I writing?! It's so sad!' **

**And..yea, I edited out the wedding scene. I just didn't think it fit with the theme of the story. I only made that because I wanted an absolute end. No sequel. No loose ends. You know what I mean?**

**Anyway, you know what's really fun? Clicking the review button!**

**Till next time!  
Thornsword**

**End Transmission_**


End file.
